SNSD fic - JeTi with a side of maknae
by moegrrl
Summary: Girls Generation/ So Nyuh Shi Dae fanfic - Ace Family - Jessica/Tiffany pairing - JeNy or JeTi Other Labels: K-Pop, Yoona/Seohyun, Krystal/Sulli, Kara, F(x)
1. Chapter 1 to Chapter 6 Part 2

Cross posting this from my AsianFanFics account.

Original posts here:Jessicrrrzzz - Jeti With A Side of Maknae

JETI WITH A SIDE OF MAKNAE

CHAPTER 1 "UH OH"

TIFFANY POV

I stared down at Jessi's face, enraptured by the sight of her weak with pleasure. Strands of hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She had flushed up from her neck, and her face was now a rosy hue. One of her curls fluttered delicately, going to and fro with her uneven breathing. She was between panting and sobbing, and I knew that her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Sometimes, she becomes so frantic, that she starts to hiccup as the confusion of breathing, panting, moaning, screaming, and babbling mounted as I expertly played her body like a musical instrument.

Her eyes had glazed over and was blindly looking at mine. Her pupils were dilated that there were nearly no hazel left. My hips kept rolling in shallow thrusts that forced her to climb the peak of ecstacy, but never go over. She was whimpering now, and although she had no strength left to lift her arms, she had canted her pelvis for a deeper angle.

I swept my tongue over the cord of her neck, and feasted on her pulse point. Placing a hand on her hip to hold her in place I sank my weight into her. The toy slowly thrust into her until our hips were locked. It turned me on to hear her long sexy groan, and I felt her head snap back as I sucked the side of her neck.

Breast to breast and hip to hip, I captured her mouth with my own and twined my tongue with hers for a deep kiss. Her legs hooked my waist and she locked her ankles. Impatiently her heels were digging into my buttocks, insisting that I resume movement.

Nothing pleased me more than to give in to her demand. My body was thrumming in response to Jess and I felt that I was near to having a little orgasm myself. So I reached between us and positioned the shaft at the seat of my throbbing button. Securing the straps, I established a steady and deep rhythm. I drove the dildo into her cunt with driving force, which made Jessi's breath hitch and my clit pulse.

I buried my face into her hair and breathed in the sweet smell of the baby shampoo she used every night before going to bed, mixed in with the salty tang of her sweat. High on her musk, my control was slipping fast, and I held her tightly as I ratcheted up the pace of my thrusts.

We were moaning each other's names into each other's ear. The moment Jess began to speak dirty to me I knew that she was at the edge and ready to fall.

She never could believe it when I teased her with having such a dirty mouth when we have sex, and she adamantly denies having this habit. I was secretly pleased that even she didn't know that she has a potty mouth before she cums. It was a precious secret that only I was allowed to experience, and it gave me a possessive feeling of entitlement that could only be understood by a horny neanderthal dragging his woman back to their cave.

Right now she was babbling: "Steph mmmm your cock is so good - faster baby I don't care if you leave bruises - baby you fuck so good - pound me baby - Oh god you feel so good - you're so big baby - fuck that pussy baby - it's yours it's only yours - take what's yours baby - yeah baby harder - make me feel it..." in a breathless girly tone that drove me nuts.

With a surge of lust filled strength I went up to my knees and shoved a pillow underneath Jessie's cute tight ass. I was ready to give her the hard pounding she wanted. I arced over her, pinned down her wrists, and through the veil of my hair that fell in a mess over my face I caught glimpses of her breasts that glistened with the sweat that pooled between us, the straining cords of her neck, and her lovely face twisted in the throes of passion.

She was still muttering fuck this fuck that. I didn't care about finesse at this point and just pounded her pussy with deadly conviction. My back was starting to strain, but if all the work I put into core training wasn't for ensuring that I thoroughly pleasured my gorgeous Sexica, then what good was it for?

My knees were trembling and my arms were ready to give out. I was panting like a horse that just won the Kentucky Derby, but my whole body moved by rote and my pace didn't falter. Even though my consciousness was high in the drug that was Jessica, a part of me knew that I didn't cum without my sweet Jessi with me.

For this skill, I was grateful for my body. I was honed in to Sica's pleasure, and I always came at the heels of my Jessi cumming.

We were both so near. My back was about to break and Jessi's upper body was straining away from the bed. Her face was getting redder. She squeezed her eyes shut and she was biting her lip. My heart was ready to burst. I was driving into her with such ferocity that I surely left bruises on our thighs.

We were a heartbeat away from taking the fall, when from far away behind my ears I heard the door knob turn. I was too far gone to react. I was starting to see spots, my clit was on fire, and my juices were just about to gush from my clenching folds. Jessi had already gone over. Her mouth was open in a silent scream. Her ribs and collarbone stuck out as her upper body convulsively lifted away from the bed in an arc only supported by the crown of her head and her heels, lifting me along, momentarily, for the ride.

I gasped her name and took the fall. My thighs and arms which were twitching madly, finally gave out, and Jessi and I fell back into the mattress with a thump. I knew that this was one of the best ever for both of us when the waves of our orgasm still came on strongly. Jessi and I were delighted to discover at the beginning of our relationship, that we were multi-orgasmic when we sexed each other up. It was rare for either of us to just have "one" - wheter it was a quickie, or a slow fuck.

So we were still both beholden by our trembling bodies, when we heard the undeniable creak of the door opening. My mind was slow to process what was happening and my face was still twisted in ecstacy. My heart was beating frantically next to Jessi's and I could feel her body convulsing crazily.

"Unnie?"

With that single word I felt my stomach drop, yet my mind was still fighting through the thick fog of my lust. My body was already reacting even before I was coherent. I just knew that whatever it was, it was a very bad thing. I think I felt Jessi's heart skip a beat, and she was slowly twisting to face the door. Since I couldn't lift my head I tried to turn it enough so that I could see from the side with one eye.

I heard Jessi and mine's twin gasp of horror when we realized that our maknae was frozen in shock by the door.

But that wasn't the end to our embarassment, because of the crazy mix of hormones and adrenaline that Jessi and I was still hopped on, pumping strongly through our bodies - a perverse wave of fresh orgasms crashed over us, fueled by the excitement of being watched. I was mortified that my hips started to involuntarily thrust into Jessi again.

I heard Jessi sob in shame, but we were both prisoners of our desire at the moment and right now dealing with the consequence of being caught was physically beyond us.

I clenched my eyes closed because I couldn't take looking into Seo Juhyun's shocked face anymore. I could only give into the pleasure and shame, and I didn't realize that I had blacked out.

When I came to, I was still holding down Jessi like a dead weight, so I wearily started to lift myself off of her, when I felt slender arms wrap around me to stop me from moving away. Jessica was breathing evenly, her heart a steady strong beat that synchronized with mine. She started caressing my back soothingly.

"Tiff, what are we gonna do about the maknae?"

TBC

CHAPTER 2 COCK BLOCK

What Jessica didn't know was that she should have been more concerned about what the maknae will do to them...

SEOHYUN POV

"Help yourself to the fridge if you get hungry ok?" Nicole said, while stifling a yawn.

"Don't worry unnie. Good night."

Nicole looked at me worriedly for the last time, but I think the need to sleep was too overwhelming for her at this point. After another gigantic yawn, she said "good night" again and disappeared into her room. Before the door closed, I saw Hara's head peeking over the covers of her blanket. I guess she was already fast asleep. Nicole stayed up later than her unnies in Kara, so that she could talk to me. Even after my repeated reassurances that I was alright, she still fussed over me and even cooked me something to eat.

I sighed as Kara's dorm settled for the night. I was sitting on their couch with a heavy comforter from Seungyeon, and a fluffy pillow from Gyuri on my lap. Hara gave me one of the stuffed toys from her bed saying, "Here, this will have to do since I don't have any Keroro plushies, ok?" Jiyoung, who was closest to my height, was staying with her mom, but they lent me a pair of her jammies from the stash of clothes that she kept at Kara's dorm for emergencies, saying that she wouldn't mind. I was still too tall for them though, so the pants legs that should have gone past the ankles were hanging like capri pants on me. It was a good thing that all Korean idols had thin figures, so at least I was comfortable enough in these borrowed clothes.

I felt sorry for barging into Kara's dorm when they had a full schedule tomorrow, but I just found myself here when I woke up from my daze. I remember running to the parking lot first and trying to get into my new car, when I realized that since I couldn't even start the car with my shaky hands then I shouldn't be driving at all. So I hailed a taxi instead and I guess I must have asked the driver to bring me here.

Gyuri was so surprised when she opened the door, as they weren't expecting any late night visitors, and I didn't think to call them in advance as my mind was blank while I was in the cab. She immediately called for Nicole, whom she knew I was friends with and pretty soon I was surrounded by the four members of Kara who were present.

My face must have been pretty white from shock, because they kept asking me if I was feeling dizzy, or if I was anemic. I wasn't making much sense and I was giving monosyllabic answers, so Nicole declared, "I'm gonna call Tiffany to tell her you're here." Upon hearing Fany's name I snapped out of it, and yelled such a vigorous "NO!" that the others jumped back in surprise at my strong response.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Seungyeon asked slowly.

"N-no! I just...need to think...away from them." I said awkwardly.

"Okaaay." They nodded in a synchronized manner, but they were looking at me doubtfully.

After some speculative silence, Nicole finally said, "Why don't I cook you something? No one can think on an empty stomach, right?"

"Right. Unnies, thank you. Really. I...I..."

Seeing that I was at a loss for words, they waved off the rest of what I was trying to say with an, "It's ok. It's ok. You don't have to tell us anything." and sat me down in their living room, and generally fussed over me. They made me take a shower, gave me Jiyoung's jammies to sleep in, and didn't ask anymore questions about my mysterious sudden appearance in their apartment.

Gyuri kindly asked me if there was something that they could buy for me, as Seungyeon and her were gonna go on a snack run in one of the many convenience stores that were near their area. They scrunched their faces when I named some healthy foods that I would have liked. Their expressions made me a laugh a bit, as my idea of snacks didn't really mesh with the general public's idea of snacks. So I asked if they could get me a low fat yogurt or ice cream instead, and their expressions brightened up, before they happily took off. I was grateful for the little comic relief, because it helped me to start recovering my thoughts.

Nicole sat with me while I ate the kimchi rice she made. We made small talk, and I felt that she was trying to distract me from whatever was agitating me at the moment. While we were talking, Hara was on her cellphone talking to someone in a low voice. I assume, she was speaking to Junhyung, whom they say she was dating.

Gyuri and Seungyeon came back with chips and sodas, and a small tub of sugar-free strawberry ice cream for me. I gave them a genuine smile, when they proudly showed me that it even had real strawberry fruit bits in it, which made it extra healthy. They also bought me a toothbrush, and said sweetly that I could just leave the toothbrush here if I liked, just in case I needed to hide out in the Kara dorm again in the future. My Kara-unnies were so thoughtful.

Now they've finally gone to bed and here I am unable to sleep. My brain was still flashing images of my Sica and Fany-unnies in graphic high definition detail. Their moans and gasps kept ringing in my ears in Dolby surround sound quality. Their expressions of ecstacy forever wiping whatever cute and innocent images I had of them before.

I shook my head vigorously to make the replay of their mutual orgasms go away. I realized how futile it was when it didn't work, and shaking my head like that just made me dizzy. I sighed in frustration again. My eyes wandered the room looking for a distraction, when my eyes fell to their TV. Glancing at my watch, I realized that Sgt. Frog was about to go on, so I flipped the TV open.

I was enjoying watching through advertisements for other cartoons, when Sgt. Frog's theme finally came up to mark the beginning of the show. Then I realized my mistake...I had been listening to the Sgt. Frog OST when I stumbled upon Jessica and Tiffany in bed together. In particular, I was listening to this song - Keroro's theme song itself! I snapped the TV closed as fast as I can, and buried my face into Gyuri's pillow when images of Jessica and Fany having sex started bombarding me with a vengeance.

My muffled scream of frustration was absorbed by my borrowed pillow. I had promised myself to always carefully choose the words that I use, so as a rule I never ever used expletives, but I think this would make an excellent exception: "Goddamnit! Now I associate Keroro with Sica and Fany having sex! Goddamn horndogs! DamnDamnDamnDamnAaaaaeeeerrr gghhhh!"

I guess I wasn't so quiet afterall, because suddenly Hara-unnie was beside me shaking my shoulder. I gasped as I whipped my head up from the poor pillow I was screaming into. Hara's worried face hovered over mine, "Seohyun, are you okay?"

I laughed weakly in embarassment, "Ahaha. I'm ok. I'm ok. It's nothing."

"Ok. If you're sure..." Hara looked at my doubtfully, but she kept her silence. I watched her head for the bathroom. She had her phone in her hand, and was dialing a number before she closed the door behind her. I guess her relationship with Junhyun-oppa was getting serious, since they were making calls to each other so late in the evening.

Left alone, I took a deep breath and started a plan of action to organize my jumbled thoughts. First, I decided to make a mind-map. I reached for my phone and tapped on an app that I had downloaded for free, which allowed me to make multicolored sprawling mind-maps. I found this useful for school when I had to write a paper, or make a project.

Initially I put down all the thoughts that came into my mind without thinking about sequence or direction. After I calmed down a bit and my brain was no longer feeling overloaded, I looked through my notes and I was annoyed when I realized that I used "sexy" too many times for it to be helpful. Out of habit, I saved the file, as I never deleted any of my initial mind-maps, so that they can serve as a reference and guide, just in case. I began a new file, as I didn't see how "Sica-unnie was so SEXY when...", or "I liked Fany-unnie's SEXY..." would be helpful in making a gameplan.

More calmly, I began my new mind map. After thirty minutes of intense thinking, I let out a breath of satisfaction as I looked at my completed mind-map. Leaning back on the couch I looked up from my phone as my eyes were feeling a bit strained from staring at it for too long, and I blinkingly looked around Kara's dorm. My eyes wandered to the door of the bathroom and I realized that Hara-unnie must have finished her business there sometime ago and had walked by me unnoticed while I was working.

Feeling refreshed by being able to accomplish something, I read the thoughts I put down in the mind map, and I came to the following conclusions:

(1) I didn't have any beef on people of alternative sexual orientations. In the industry I'm in you get open-minded very quickly.

(2) So, I was amazingly ok with Sica and Fany-unnie being together romantically, even though I saw far more detail than I need ever see...in my lifetime.

(3) Which means, I will support their relationship in whatever way I can, as a good maknae to my unnies.

(4) In order to support them, I must find a way to keep their relationship a secret, so as to avoid a scandal.

(5) Thus, I therefore conclude - I HAVE TO COCK-BLOCK ANY OVERT JETI MOMENTS.

Extremely pleased, I saved the file and finally found the peace of mind needed to get some sleep. I hurriedly got ready for bed since it was still before 2 AM, and my skin cells could still regenerate afterall.

CHAPTER 3 - LIKE A BOSS

JESSICA POV

"'Kay Hara. Thanks, I owe you. Luv ya gurl. Bye."

I turned to Steph when I finished my call.

"She's on her way back here now. She called one of our manager-oppas and told him that she lost track of time hanging at the Kara dorm, so she decided to sleep over. Apparently, he was ok with that since her schedule this week is pretty light."

Steph was sitting on her bed, rubbing her head with a towel. She came back from her shower as I was rounding up my conversation with Goo Hara on the phone. Hara had been giving me updates since Seohyun showed up unannounced at their apartment.

I was grateful for Hara's thoughtfulness, although she did warn me that Seohyun looked out of it, and didn't want to be found at the moment.

"What did you tell Hara?" Steph asked curiously.

I hung up my own towel which I had round my neck. After sharing the bathroom sink to brush our teeth, I took the first turn to shower and finished right in time to pick up Hara's call.

"I think she might have an inkling of what happened," my brow furrowed, "'Cause she caught Seohyun venting about "horndogs corrupting her Keroro".

Steph stopped rubbing her head, "THAT is one mindfuck I'd rather not have heard."

I grinned and sat beside her. "Do you know how it turns me on that you're so tough when you speak in English?"

Steph pounced on the sexy vibe, "Really babe? How much does it turn you on?" Her face slowly inched towards mine.

"HEY FANY BREAKFAST IS READY! IF SICA'S THERE TELL HER TO WAKE UP NOW, OR SHE'LL HAVE TO COOK AND EAT HER OWN BREAKFAST!"

We jumped at the sound of Hyoyeon yelling behind the closed door while she smartly rapped the door twice before walking away.

Eyes wide we sat very very still. Straining our ears for any sound, we stared at each other, hearts beating in staccato, recognizing the excitement of being almost caught reflected in each other's eyes. Tiff's plush lips started to twist up into a slow sexy smirk.

It was all too much. I lunged for those lips that were mine by right, and kissed it with authority, just to let the owner know that these lips were only mine to possess.

My sweetie quickly yielded and those pliant lips opened up at the slightest prodding of my tongue. My hair fell like a curtain over us as I pushed her to the mattress, trapping the fresh moist smell she had after showering.

Our tongues playfully licked, twined, and danced for a few seconds, before I brought a hand to cup her face. Holding her in place I firmly brought my mouth down to hers, drew her tongue into my mouth and aggressively sucked it once, twice, before abruptly drawing back.

I smugly looked down at Tiff's closed eyes and bruised lips. She was breathing heavily from her open mouth which was now glistening and wet. Oh yeah, I'm the boss.

After gulping in a breath, she said in a rough voice: "Who gave you permission to top, huh?"

"Pfft. I have you so whipped."

She was about to retort when...

"IF YOU'RE PLANNING TO HAVE JUST HALF A BANANA AND LEFT OVER KIMCHI FOR BREAKFAST, BE MY GUEST. 'CAUSE OUR RESIDENT SHIKSINS ARE ABOUT TO DEVOUR THE TABLE." Hyoyeon shouted with a trace of laughter in her voice.

I shouted, "We're on our way out."

Feeling naughty, I chastely brought down my lips to press with Stephanie's, while grinding my thigh to her center, and quickly tweaking her nipples. I stood up suddenly.

Stephanie growled in frustration. Her eyes flashing with the promise of retribution, I shivered in anticipation.

TBC

CHAPTER 4 – THE GREAT WALL OF CHINA

Jessica POV

I was watching Seohyun watching Tiffany eyesmiling at me, while I tried to make goo-goo eyes back to Tiffany, without making it obvious to the maknae, who was glaring at me - and frankly it was making me crosseyed, and thus dizzy, which made my head ache, and finally grumpy.

And being annoyed was not a good thing to be when you're trying to project a "cute happy butterflies with cherries on top it's a sunshiny day I'm so perky" look for the camera.

Seohyun was not just a wet rag of a downer who was out to snuff even the suggestion of kindling sexiness between Fany and me. Seohyun was an EFFICIENT wet rag of a FREAKING downer who has KILLED sexiness PERIOD.

Eyesmiling was allowed. Reluctantly.

It's not like Fany has any control over her eyes when she smiled, and even the stubborn Seohyun realized that it was downright cruel to Fany, to SONES, and to the entire human race to deprive the Earth from Fany's gorgeous eyesmiles.

I, however, was given an ultimatum to cease oozing my GorJess pheromones anywhere towards Fany's general direction. I was threatened with a certain green-elongated-vegetable-that-shall-not-be-named into petrified obedience. That maknae is an evil genius in the making. She was sharp enough to know that even the thought of smelling the said vegetable would not just curb my libido, but the veggie would kidnap it first and torture it by tickling.

I've had it up to here (I'm gesturing to my neck) with this bullpoop, and I secretly cackle to myself at the thought of HellSica being unleashed. I'm only the queen of passive aggressiveness up to a certain point. There was no way that I would continue meekly obeying Seo-tyrant.

I was pretty sure that a HellSica driven Apocalypse was well-nigh, because adding fuel to the fire was Fany's own attitude towards the whole thing. Stephanie was so...so...CHEERFUL! I mean, it's almost like Fany has copyrighted the art of being bubbly, but to be COMPLETELY UNAFFECTED by the Great-Wall-of-China-sized-cock-block that Seohyun has erected (no pun intended) between us was, frankly, making me insecure.

Did it mean that I liked Fany more, than she liked me? It's like I was re-living my high school insecurities all over again, and that this was one of my adolescent puppy-love romances, except instead of being worried about first kisses and dates, I was wondering if I was alone in getting closer to giving in to the urge to hump even a lifesize stand-in of Fany.

"That's it! That's the look that I want!"

The fashion photographer for this shoot was excitedly encouraging me to keep brooding for the camera. My dark thoughts, apparently, gave me this dangerous edge that was photogenic.

I seethed for the camera. Freakin'FascistMaknae. CLICK! DamnBrighterThanMushroomsFan y. CLICK! CrummyGreatWallofChinaCockBl ock. CLICK! CurseMyRagingLoins. CLICK!

On the upside, after my pictures for the photo shoot was released, there was an overflowing outburst of love for "Akuma" Jessica from the Japanese SONES that flooded discussion boards, and churned the imaginative juices of SONE fanfic writers everywhere.

TIFFANY POV

Seororo, Jessi, and I have been in this ridiculous "Mexican Standoff" of an eyestare ever since we got here in the studio.

I look at Jessica. I get hot for Jessica. Seororo intercepts my sexy beam with a reflective shield of a glare. I switch on my cuteness so that my love beam filters through the Seo-shield. Jessi doesn't receive my love beam because she's too busy watching Seororo not catch her catching the love beam. Tsk.

Determined to "Sicachu I choose you!" no matter what, I give an outburst of eyesmiling love towards my Jessi. I was pretty sure that, if it was physically possible, Jessica would be drenched in a shower of pink hearts right now.

Oops. I kind of shot from the hip there, because Hyoyeon and Yoona, caught some of my pink heart attack and both gamely waved back. I smile brightly and motioned "Hwaiting!" with my fist. This quick distraction made me miss Jessi's hasty goo-goo eye response. Darn Jessi's not looking at me again as she was sending icicles over to Seohyun.

YOONA POV

Fanny-unnie must have received a care package of sweets from California again. She's always so hyper after gorging on one too many candybars. Sigh. Fanny-unnie, hwaiting!

HYOYEON POV

What's up with JeTi? They must have been at it all night, and must be suffering from a lack of blood in their brains.

Huh what's this? Who is Fany glancing at? Whoa Jessi's in full ice princess mode. If I triangulate where they are looking at...Junhyun? How did Seo-baby get caught in JeTi?

TBC

Chapter 5 - HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN...WHO ISN'T GETTING ANY ~ PART 1

SEOHYUN POV

"Aigoo." I sighed, utterly tired.

Managing JeTi was more work than expected. The threat of cucumbers can only go so far, and I was dreading the maniacal gleam that's starting to show too often in Sica-unnie's eyes.

I breathed in deeply to steel my resolve. This was for the best afterall.

I was drained from today's schedule. We were herded from one guest appearance to another, and finally this photoshoot. I had to make up for my light promotional schedule last week, when my manager-oppa cleared my calendar to make way for academic stuff that I had to finish. My unnies helped me out by carrying some of my workload, so this week I had to make it up to them by doing twice as many appearances.

To make it worse, I seem to be stuck with JeTi all the time. I shot a CF with them, taped a variety show with them, did a fanmeet with them etc. etc. etc.

When I had came back from the Kara dorm, after getting an up close and personal demonstration of how scorchingly real JeTi actually was, I had calmly sat down the two at the first free moment we could get. Which was at a dressing room, in between performances, of a TV show. I luckily caught the duo alone. Surprisingly Jessica-unnie and Tiffany-unnie sincerely listened to my lecture...ehem...gentle advice on the value of being discreet. When I outlined the map of my plans to keep the reality of JeTi in the dark, Tiffany was more agreeable to try it out than Jessica, but with one look from Fany-unnie, Sica-unnie quickly aligned with the plan. Haha. Whipped.

Little did I know that my lusty unnies had the collective self control of a 3 year old...who was an only child...that was spoiled rotten...and who happened to be the heir to a wildly fabulous wealth, with a maid for every need. That's how next to nothing their self-control was!

Sighing again. I began to wonder where I could get myself some superpowers. If I could only clone myself, or get a third eye, or do astral projection - so that I could make keeping a check on too much JeTi fanservice, while being a So Nyuh Shi Dae, easier.

I trudged back to our van, so that I could nap for a bit, while I waited for the others to finish with the photoshoot.

I had just closed my eyes, snuggling under my favorite pink Keroro blankie, that I carried with me everywhere, when the door of the van was slid open, slammed shut, and then ominously locked. My eyes shot open and gulped at the fury of HellSica unleashed.

I shrank back in my seat as the temperature in the van dropped to zero. Sica-unnie was smiling her tight-lipped smile that never boded well.

"Tell me my dear maknae..." She said in a quietly menacing voice.

"U-unnie?"

"...you're enjoying your little game, aren't you?"

"..."

"You like being in control, right?"

"Unnie, I'm just trying to help!"

"Ha! Yeah right you sadist!"

"Calm down, Sica-unnie!"

"Calm down? Calm down you say? I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO LET OUT ANY STRESS BECAUSE OF YOU, SEO-TYRANT!"

"Did you just call me a tyrant?!"

"SEO-FASCIST!"

"Hey!"

"SEO-NAZI!"

"YAH! THAT'S WAY OUT OF LINE!"

"YOU'RE WAY OUT OF LINE! YOUR THE THIRD WHEEL FROM HELL!"

"WELL SOMEONE HAS TO KEEP YOUR RAGING LIBIDO ON A LEASH!"

"Oh, you haven't seen me on a leash baby."

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN! YOU ALWAYS THINK BETWEEN YOUR LEGS SICA!"

"Pardon me?"

"YOU HEARD ME CLEARLY YOU AHJUMMA!"

"AT LEAST I'M GETTING SOME YOU ANAL RETENTIVE GOGUMA HAMSTER!"

*GASP!* "DID YOU JUST BRING MY BELOVED GOGUMA INTO THIS CONVERSATION?!"

*Smirk* "Yeah wellwhatchagunna do 'bout it SEORORotaku!"

*Livid* "Keroro is not just a frog! HE IS A SERGEANT!"

*Rolls-eyes* Whatevvv...I'm Sergeant Sica so I outrank you, you lowly foot soldier!"

Before I could retort the door lever clicked.

"Why is this locked?" We could see a confused Hyoyeon looking blankly at the door.

She began knocking on the door. "Seo-baby, are you asleep?"

Sica quickly unlocked the door and slid the door open on a startled Hyoyeon.

"Sica! What are you doing here? You're not done inside, you know. You were a big hit with the photographer and he's asking for you..."

Hyo-unnie's words died on her lips when she got a good look at us. She quickly picked up on the tension. "Sica what did you do?"

"Hey, why are you asking me? Why am I always the default bad guy?" Jessica asked indignantly.

Hyo-unnie snorted, "Duh, is this a trick question?"

*I love you Hyo-unnie!* I thought happily. On impulse, I childishly stuck my tongue out at Sica-unnie.

Outraged. Sica said: "You guys suck donkey d..."

"HEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE MAKNAE!"

Sica-unnie's face looked so cute as she was forced to her curb tongue. She puffed her cheeks in frustration. Suddenly, the maniacal gleam that I was becoming so familiar with, and had been dreading came back with a vengeance. Before I knew it, Sica-unnie had snatched my Keroro blankie from my lap, leaped from the van and ran as fast as her short shapely legs with heels could go. Which was pretty darn fast! Damn Sica and her surprising athletic ability!

Hyo-unnie and I were speechless while we looked at Sica disappear round the corner of the building where we were doing the photoshoot.

I was the first to recover. "Pabo. Did you really think I only had just ONE Keroro blankie in pink? Bwahahaha! I have 5 of each in every color of the rainbow, you know!"

Hyoyeon swiveled her head around to give me a withering stare.

TBC

Chapter 5 - HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN...WHO ISN'T GETTING ANY ~ PART 1.5 Super Mini Update

YOONA POV

I was heading back to finish the photoshoot, after briefly stepping out to take a call, when Sica-unnie suddenly popped through one of the side entrances of the building.

She frantically looked around with a wild look in her eyes. She was clutching something that looked soft and pink. I watched in open-mouthed amusement as she excitedly danced from left to right, undecided on which direction to go.

When the door she just came through began to open behind her, she gave a panicked look, ran around in a circle, then suddenly shot to the right, disappearing down the hall in a flash, her heels clicking furiously.

A very puzzled janitor scratched his head when he saw Sica-unnie running away from him like he was one of the hounds of hell. Shrugging, he came through the door with his bucket and mop.

I gawked at the spot where Sica-unnie did her headless-chicken polka. After a moment to soak in the absurdity of it all, I slowly rotated to go back into the studio.

My choding-ness piqued, I sidled up to Fany-unnie who was sitting with her back to the wall, and eye-smiling at her phone.

"Fany-unnie, are we doing a hi..."

"Gah!" Tiffany threw up her phone in surprise.

"...den camera." Deftly, I snatched the phone mid-air. Heh, I got skillz!

"Yoong, you scared me!"

"Sorry unnie, I..." Whoa!

Tiffany quickly snatched her phone back, her face beet-red.

"Unnie..."

"Yes, Yoong?" She squeaked.

"I didn't know you were so talented in photography."

"..."

"How were you able to shoot from that angle?"

Tiffany solemnly placed a hand on my shoulder, "Some things are best left unknown, Yoong."

Just as solemnly, I replied, "You have a future as a gravure* photographer unnie, because that was one hell of a panty-shot."

* wiki/Model_(profession)#Gravure_idols

A gravure idol (グラビアアイドル gurabia aidoru?), often abbreviated to gradol (グラドル guradoru?),[66] is a Japanese female model who primarily models on magazines, especially men's magazines, photobooks or DVDs. Gravure idols, in most cases, emphasize their sexual attractiveness and often model in swimsuits or lingerie.

"Gravure" (グラビア) is a Wasei-eigo term derived from "Rotogravure", which is a type of intaglio printing process that was once a staple of newspaper photo features. The rotogravure process is still used for commercial printing of magazines, postcards, and cardboard product packaging.

Chapter 5 - HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN...WHO ISN'T GETTING ANY ~ PART 2

TIFFANY POV

"...and that's your schedule for next week. You're free this weekend, so I suggest you make full use of it and get lots of rest. We're done here. I'll just go brief Taeyeon and Seohyun."

I nodded attentively to my manager-oppa who had just gone over my TaTiSeo schedule with me. He was about to turn to find TaeTae and Seohyun, when he remembered to add: "Oh we're full up in this car, since I want to go over this just once with Taeyeon and Seohyun on our way to the dorm. Go ahead and ride on the other car would you? See 'ya, Fany." He pointed to a black vehicle that was parked behind our silver SUV, absently waving before walking off.

Happy that I actually had a full weekend to rest I got into my ride, and closed my eyes to catch a nap.

Fany was securely in dreamland, when a slight figure in dark glasses and a deep baseball cap climbed into the driver's seat.

Fany's driver flashed a thumbs up to the manager-oppa that Fany had just been talking to. The manager-oppa mouthed "You owe me one", and mimed eating with chopticks, which was the apparent payment for the favor given. The driver waved in acknowledgement.

The black car left, with just the driver and Fany, leaving Soshi's silver van behind.

Me and the rest of Soshi was in our Girl de Provence outfits. Like dryads that popped out of Edith Hamilton's Greek Mythology, we traipsed around a lush grove with flowers in our hair.

The girls had found a maypole, and we started dancing around it. We each held a gaily colored ribbon. Our white dresses fluttered gently in the fragrant breeze.

I realized that there were only eight of us, and that Jessi wasn't around. I looked around in confusion. Jessi suddenly hopped out from behind some trees, skipping towards us.

She wore a wide grin on her beautiful face. Her hair fell to her waist in lush loose curls. For some reason, she was dressed from the waist down in fur, and she was waving about, what looked like pan-pipes.

I happily ran to meet her with my arms wide open. The nearer Jessi drew I noticed some odd things.

What I thought was weird fur pants were in fact slim goat legs that tapered elegantly to petite goat hooves. There were also cute little stubby horns on her head.

As she gaily bounced towards me, she twirled happily like a ballerina. Her furry butt was topped by an adorable fluffy tail.

Abruptly I stopped in my tracks and cocked my head to the side, as I tried to recall something important.

"Omo! Sica-unnie is cosplaying Narnia!" Seo-baby squealed.

The rest of the girls stopped dancing around the maypole to look at Jessica.

I clapped my hands together when I realized that this Jessi was a faun. But that would mean?! Without my bidding my eyes slowly travelled up Jessi's waist. Omo! I could feel the heat rising up my cheeks.

Jessi's hair covered most of her chest, but staying true to the myths, she was naked from the waist up. Her cute belly button played peek-a-boo when her hair swung with every skip.

Someone zipped past my peripheral vision. Seo-baby was now running towards my Jessi with open arms, shouting: "I looooove that moooovieeee!"

Seo-baby was about to hug my Jessica while she was nekkid!

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, and sprinted to catch up with Seohyun, seeing red.

I ran mightily with all my strength, and my head low, like I was about to ram Seo-baby with a whopping head-butt. Just as Seo-hyun was a hop and a skip away from engulfing Jessi in a bear hug, I pushed her quickly to the side. No way was she getting anywhere near my Jessica's luscious unclothed tatas.

"Take a number sistah! Those babies are mine!"

Seohyun flopped face first into a clump of grass. Her arms and legs spread out like a silhouette of Wiley E. Coyote when he crashes into a wall of rock. From far away, I could hear the other girls gasp in shock. Yoong yelled, "HEY!" indignantly, but I was hardly feel guilty at the moment.

I captured Jessica's tiny waist and we twirled about in bouncy happiness. There was still a niggling feeling at the back of my head though.

"Jessi I saved you from being caught by Seo-bot! Yay!"

Jessi leered at me with a toothy grin. "Who said I needed saving?" Jessi squeezed me close, and snuck a groping hand on my behind. "Maybe, someone should be saving you Miyoung-ah!"

"B-but, you're a cute faun! Like the guy with the scarf in Narnia, you wouldn't hurt an innocent girl like me - maybe making me sleepy with some tea, get arrested, then frozen - but all's well that ends well!"

Jessi was rubbing her nose along my neck, and the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Hmm-mmm. Who said I was a faun? I'm more of a satyr than a faun."

"A-aren't they o-one and the s-same?" Jessi was licking my earlobe, and I was starting to feel faint.

"You know satyr is the the root word of satyriasis. Ever heard of that?"

Everything clicked in my mind so fast, that I wouldn't be surprised if an actual exclamation point had physically flashed on top of my head.

Satyrs were a bunch of horny goats, literally and figuratively!

Before one can say supercalifragi...supercalifragilistic...supercalifragilisticexpia...AISH! Definitely before anyone can say that, Jessi had ripped off my dress. Her small hands were suddenly everywhere, like she had sprung a few arms!

"OMONA! KIDS RETREAT! JETI ALERT!" Taengoo screamed, and frantically herded the the dumbfounded Soshi away from sight.

"Whoa! I've never seen role-playing yadong before!" Sooyong exclaimed, jumping up and down, before a Taeyeon knocked some sense into her with a small slap to the back of her head.

"Pabo! Get moving!"

"But unnie! I wanted to see JeTi getting hot and dirty! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Tae-tae led Sooyoung away by the ear.

"Oof! Jessi!" I yelped as she unceremoniously threw me down on a springy bed of flowers. Quickly she pounced on me prodding and poking all over my body with her sneaky hands and clever fingers, while alternating between sucking on my earlobe and nibbling my neck.

"Oooh my little nymphet, you smell so goood!"

"Ah-ah that tickles! Aren't you forgetting something Jessi?"

"What's that my little boo-boo?" Jessi said distractedly, while she kissed along my jawline.

"If I'm a nymph to your satyr..."

"Mmmm?"

BLAM!

The air whooshed out of Jessi's lungs when I slammed her down on the ground, quickly turning the tables. Smirking, I pinned her thin arms down, and leaned close our noses almost touching.

"Nymph is the root word for...?"

We grinned evilly at each other.

"Nymphomania!" We yelled triumphantly, before crashing our lips together.

We were so busy devouring each other, that Jessi and I didn't hear heavy footsteps approaching us, until we were pried apart and held by the scruffs our necks. We looked like naughty kittens that were caught by a mommy cat.

Seohyun had recovered, and held us high with her freakishly strong arms. She had stood erect to her full height, and our legs swung uselessly over the ground.

Shaking some sense in us, Seo-baby scolded: "Bad Sica! Bad Fany!"

"No no no no no no!" I bawled, flinging my arms and legs in a tantrum to no avail.

"HEY STEPH WAKE UP!"

Gasping, I sat up in surprise when a hard shake ripped me away from my dream.

I was shocked to see a face with huge glasses and a low baseball cap peering closely.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

TBC

Chapter 5 - HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN...WHO ISN'T GETTING ANY ~ PART 2.5 The Calm Before the Storm ~cross my heart ~ XD

"Unnie! Stop it! It's me, Krystal!"

I stopped my flailing when I recognized Lil Jung's voice. I snatched off her huge glasses and cap. "Omo! Krystal?!"

She grimaced at me and rubbed her arms, "Steph, I think you left bruises."

"I'm sorry Krys, I didnt' recognize you, and you looked really suspicious in your get up!" I said as I rubbed her arms that I had just been slapping.

"It's cool, unnie. C'mon Jess is waiting for you upstairs."

I stepped out of the car and realized that we weren't in Soshi's dorm building parking lot. Instead, we were in a small basement parking area. A familiar white BMW was parked in one of the slots.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Well Steph," Krystal grinned, twirling her car keys, "consider yourself kidnapped!"

"Not funny, Krys. Where are we really?"

"Oho! Shouldn't your reaction be more like this?" Krystal put her palms on her cheeks in a V, and imitated the eerie petrified mask in Scream.

"Wow, Krys. Really, that's comic gold." I said in my driest most deadpan voice. "Seriously, where are we?"

"We're at Jessica's house. She asked me to smuggle you here. Hehe."

"Oh."

I've been to Jessica's house, but I didn't exactly hang out in her basement. I didn't even know she had basement parking, but I wasn't really surprised. Jessica's house was more of a small building that ate up a wide block of land. It was also designed to give the owner maximum privacy, like a fortress against paparazzi. Having a secluded parking area away from the public eye, would conceal who arrives and leaves the building.

I looked around curiously, and aside from Jessica's white BMW 320i, and the car I was driven in there weren't any other vehicles, although there was room for another 3 cars if needed. Then I realized something.

"Krys, did you drive me here by yourself?"

"Yup."

"Do you already have a Korean driver's license?"

"Yup."

"How did...?"

"I had a student license when I was around 15, got a real one once I turned 18, and then I got an International Driving Permit, but I'm going to have my California Driver's License exchanged for a local one soon, since I'm here most of the time."

"Wow." I was impressed. Lil Jung sure was an over-achiever.

"Yeah. It's useful if you need to drop away from the limelight once in a while."

"Just drive carefully okay? We don't need a scandal in our hands."

"I will, unnie. We go up here." Krystal motioned up the stairs.

We emerged to a richly decorated room that one could mistake for a hotel lobby. Everything was classic Sica. Tasteful, proper, and posh.

Aside from the stairs that led up from the basement, and the front door, the lobby connected to two corridors. The west corridor led to Jessica's area. Since Jessica wasn't an early riser, she designated the rooms far away from the morning sun as hers. Jessica's family, and guests if any, stayed in the larger eastern area that has most of the facilities of the building, such as the kitchen, which Jessica rarely used - for obvious reasons.

I followed Krystal through the west corridor towards Jessi's spacious living area that doubled as her home theater. Soft music wafted down the narrow hall.

"Jess, we're here!" Krystal called out even before we entered the room.

BabyJung's back was blocking my view, and the lights were low, so I gasped in delight when she moved aside upon entering the living room.

Jessica had arranged a candle-lit dinner for two in the middle of the room. Some furniture was pushed to the side to create the space needed, while flowers and candles were artfully scattered around. The light floral scent that filled the room and the golden hue of the candles were simple to achieve and rather cliche, but the intent of the person that made it happen was what made it wildly romantic. Touched, I could only look around in pleasure, before my eyes settled on my wonderful girlfriend.

Jessica was still wearing her outfit from the photoshoot, and stood beside the table biting her lip. "Do you like it?" She asked uncertainly.

"Oh Jessi, I don't just like it, I love it!" I said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. My signature eye-smile was in full blast.

Jessica beamed in response, "Baby girl c'mere!" She reached out for me, and I slid home into her arms. I pressed close to her, filling the space that belonged only to me. Our lips found each other in a gentle kiss that spoke of the deep love between us. After a beat, hands began to roam, as was always the case with me and Jessi whenever we were in intimate proximity to each other. On their own volition, our hands eagerly reclaimed territory that had already been explored and possessed.

"Yah! I'm still in the room y'know!"

Guiltily we jumped apart. Jessica finally gave her little sister some attention since we came in. She gave Krystal a side hug, a hand coming up to brush the younger girl's hair affectionately.

"Good job, Soojung-ah. Now, scram!"

Chuckling, Krystal gave Jessica one last squeeze before disengaging from the hug. "Yeah, yeah I get the message: no third-wheels tonight!"

Jessica lightly blushed while Krystal disappeared back to the west corridor.

"Aww Sicachu has been feeling frustrated lately, haven't we?" I cooed, drawing Jessi against my body once more.

She blew out a puff of air in frustration. "Juhyun, has been watching us like a hawk! It's been forever since we've...you know.", whined Jessica while waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You do realize it's only been less than week since we last 'you-know-ed'. Plus, don't you feel a tiny bit hesitant? Afterall, that was the day Seobaby caught us 'you-knowing' in your bedroom."

"But baby ever since we became official, we've been doing 'a main event' at least every other night. And that's not counting quickies, nooners, afternoon delights, and eye-sex."

That gave me pause, I just realized how much Jessica and I was practically living in each other's panties. Keeping up with an idol schedule, and still having an incredibly raunchy sex-life was the stuff of fantasy - the kind that was only possible in fanfiction. Tiffany shook her head out of her thoughts, after she was through breaking the 4th wall. (LOL)

"Then a little break from each other would be refreshing, don't you think? A little anticipation to keep the dreaded lesbian bed-death at bay." I shuddered.

"But baby, I thought we'd forever be in the honeymoon stage!"

"Honey, whips and chains is way past the honeymoon stage."

"Not if it was a wedding between a dom and sub."

"Since you brought that up, I've always wondered who wears the pants in our relationship."

"Silly, wouldn't you prefer that we both be pants-less?"

"You've got a point there."

TBC

CHAPTER 6 – HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WOMAN…WHO ISN'T ~ OH WAIT, BUT SHE IS! – HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE – THIS IS MY SMUTTY PRESENT TO YOUUU!

3RD POV

Tiffany is chewing a piece of first class steak. Not only was it cooked by a 3-star Michelin chef, the steak in question was cut from Wagyu beef. Wagyu is widely considered the best and therefore most expensive, beef in the world. Her steak was flown to South Korea by special order from its native Japan, specifically from the Hyogo prefecture of which its capital, Kobe, provides the stamp "Kobe beef". This dot of land on the globe where the steak originated from produces the most divine beef in the world by raising cows that are fed a mix of grains, beer and other ingredients depending on each farmer's own secret blend. These cows are given mineral water to drink, are massaged with sake, and to ensure that they are completely relaxed the farmers even play soothing classical music for them.

Needless to say, it was beef that simply melted in your mouth, and for a true blue carnivore, there wouldn't be enough words of gratitude, in Korean and English, to thank divinity for the experience.

Despite all of that, Tiffany might as well be chewing on a piece of cardboard. This will be, most likely, one of the most forgettable meals in her life, because all she could focus on was the dainty foot that was sliding up and down her calf. The owner of the foot was looking over her glass of wine with mischievous eyes.

"Don't you like the food? I thought it was your favorite." Jessica asked innocently, as she continued to play footsie beneath the table.

Tiffany trembled as Sica's toes continued to wander. She swallowed before she choked on her steak. "You must be mistaken. You're always my favorite meal of the day."

Smirking, Jessica happily munched a forkful of her salad, her foot sliding high up between Tiffany's thighs. She pressed the heel of her foot on the warmth she found there. Tiffany bit back a gasp, and glanced quickly to the open threshold between Jessica's living room, and the corridor leading to the lobby.

"Don't worry I gave everyone a weekend off, my parents are overseas, and even if Krys is still here, she's smart enough to keep away from my side of the house tonight." Jessica's voice dropped to a seductive drawl as she rubbed insistently on Tiffany's mound. She could feel the warm nook starting to dampen. "You can scream all you want, Steph, because we're gonna go all night long."

At those words, Tiffany practically inhaled her food, eager to collect on Jessica's promise.

After dinner, Tiffany was a bit disappointed that Jessica had not led her to the bedroom. Instead, they were in Jessi's luxurious bathroom suite. Her disappointment quickly disappeared, when she saw that Jessica had specially prepared her Jacuzzi for a romantic dip for two. Rose petals and candles were scattered around the tub which was filled with fragrant milky water. A small hand-carry cooler was beside the tub, next to a slim vacuum flask.

Tiffany's body was already humming with arousal due to Jessi's teasing during dinner, so when Jessica slipped out of her dress her eyes burned hungrily as it took in Jessica's petite toned body. Tight abs, toned thighs, and the expanse of smooth unblemished skin from Sica's shoulders to the soft curve of her butt which rippled gently with hidden muscles when she moved, made Fany's mouth water and her hands itch.

Looking over her shoulder, Jessica smiled at Tiffany and beckoned her to get into the tub with her. Tiffany got out of her trance, and hurriedly took off her own clothes, and slipped into the pleasantly churning soapy water beside Jessica who was eyeing her with liquid desire.

Tiffany loved the contrast between her and Jessica's skin. Where she had milky skin that glowed like ivory and looked as soft as cream all year round, Jessica had lightly honey-toned skin that easily tanned during the summer, and lightened to an almost glowing white during the winter. Tiffany knew Jessica felt silky to the touch and sweet to taste. Tiffany loved to think that when she twined her limbs with Jessica's, it was like stirring rich thick honey to warm creamy milk.

"I think we're ready for dessert," said Jessica while she reached to her side opening the small cooler. Inside in a bed of ice, was a small white bowl of juicy strawberries. Next, Jessica unscrewed the flask and poured warm chocolate sauce into the cup that had covered the spill proof spout. Taking a strawberry, she dipped the red fruit into the cup of thick chocolate dip. Her eyes twinkled at the dazed mushroom who was gazing at her through heavy lidded eyes. Carefully placing the fruit between her teeth, she gestured with a nod for Tiffany to take the fruit from her lips.

Tiffany slid her hands from Jessi's waist, brushing the sides of her breasts and up her neck before cupping Jessi's face. She bit on the tip of the fruit protruding from Jessica's mouth, chewing gently until their lips met. They shared an open kiss passing the fruit from Jessica's mouth into Tiffany's until there was none left but the flavor of the fruit on their caressing tongues.

Taking turns to feed each other in this manner, they quickly went through the small bowl of succulent strawberries. They spent a while sucking on each other's tongues trying to chase the taste of the tart fruit and chocolate.

While sharing an open mouthed kiss, Jessica smoothly straddled Tiffany's waist forcing the latter back hard on the jacuzzi wall. Surprised, Tiffany hooked her elbows on the Jacuzzi's lip to steady herself. The gesture brought her full creamy breasts above the water, which dripped wet with soapy suds sliding off the glistening crests. Jessica immediately cupped the sensitive globes, gently fondling them and twiddling the puckered pink nipples with her thumbs.

"J-jessi..." Fany moaned her head falling back, her nubs hardening at Jessica's touch.

In answer, Jessica bent her head to place one long lick up Tiffany's exposed throat, leaving a hot wet trail from the base to the jaw. Pleasurable tingles danced up Fany's spine, as Jessica grazed her teeth on Fany's neck nibbling leisurely down the milky column. She felt Jessica slide out of her lap, and she looked down in time to see her girlfriend kneel in front of her to take a nipple into her mouth, making her pulse jump. Jessi suckled softly for a few seconds before switching to the other nipple. Moaning, Fany closed her eyes savoring the sensations.

While her girlfriend was distracted, Jessica slipped a hand between Fany's thighs under the water. Her fingertips teased Fany's weeping slit, the mushroom's legs falling open, giving the ice princess complete access.

Without preamble, Jessica sharply nipped Fany's left breast, just above the heart, while suddenly lashing Fany's clit with her thumb, meting out pleasure with a bit of pain.

"Oh my god!" Fany exclaimed, her eyes flying open, and her hair tossing forward with a sudden jerk of her head. Reflexively, she tightly gripped the tub to prevent herself from sliding completely into the water, her knees trembling from the twinges of pleasure emanating from her center.

Copious amounts of fluid that felt like butter in Jessica's hand seeped from Fany's throbbing sex, before quickly being diluted into the tub's thin water. Jessica had raised her head from Fany's chest, so that she could see her lover's face. She bit her lip at the sight of Fany's aroused expression.

"You're so beautiful, Tiff, so fucking beautiful." Jessica murmured over and over again.

The mushroom was panting through parted lips that were bruised by their enthusiastic lip lock, her dark hazy eyes were partially hidden by long thick eyelashes from her drooping eyelids, and her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together in concentration.

Jessica brought her other hand from its grip on Fany's hip to join its counterpart that was busily leading Fany to her peak. She caressed Fany's inner thighs teasingly, before she played her fingers on the inflamed petals of Tiffany's flower. Sica ceased her attack on Tiffany's abused clit, and smoothly slid a finger into Fany's entrance, Fany's juices and the bathwater more than enough lubrication.

"Uunhhhh!" Stephanie's long throaty moan made Jessica's sex twinge in sympathy. After being satisfied that Fany was ready with her gentle probing, Jessica slid out her finger and mercilessly plunged her index and middle finger into Fany, sawing rapidly, her knuckles slapping on Fany's labia. The movement of her arm causing the already bubbling water around them to swish faster.

"Fuuuuuckkkk!" Fany screamed in surprise, her naturally loud voice further amplified by the tiled walls. Jessica watched unblinkingly as Fany's facial muscles contorted into different expressions of pleasure. Like a scientist with a test subject, Jessica was eager to find out what other results she could elicit by introducing a new catalyst. So in the spirit of science, she applied her other hand to once again pleasuring the gasping mushroom's engorged pleasure button. Fany's clit was easy to find as it was already fully unhooded and at the height of arousal. Jessica strummed the pulsing nub with the smooth pads of her fingertips, as she continued to rapidly thrust into Fany's drenched canal.

This time, Jessica was rewarded by Fany grimacing in a way that showed she was in the middle ground between extreme pleasure, before it crossed over to painful overstimulation. It seemed that the girl almost stopped breathing, as her face scrunched up into a silent scream, no sound coming out of Fany's wide open mouth. After a suspended moment, Fany's lungs seemed to kickstart as she suddenly gasped for air, then Jessica couldn't look into her girlfriend's face anymore as she was suddenly crushed into Fany's embrace her busy hands trapped between them. Fany grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her into a kiss.

Tiffany fitted her mouth over Jessica's and the two began a furious melee with their tongues, saliva dripping on their chins.

Jessica tried to keep her hips away to give more room for her hands to move, as the space for her hands to play was severely restricted by her new position. The mushroom would have none of it, however. Tiffany had moved a hand down to splay on the trapped girl's small lower back, keeping Jessica in place. Since Sica didn't have a choice, she switched to fiddling Fany's clit with a thumb, the heel of her hand pressed into Fany's pubis. She slowed down her violently thrusting arm. She slipped out her two fingers, Fany whimpering into Sica's mouth in protest. Before the suddenly empty and frustrated girl could release the ice princess's lips to voice her discontent, Jessica had swiftly slipped three fingers deeply into her vagina, the mushroom accidentally nipping Sica's lower lip in surprise.

Her hand curled into a C, Sica sought Tiffany's G-spot and deemed it found when her girlfriend squealed into her mouth. Smiling into the kiss, Jessica took over the lead as Fany was quickly losing focus as she surrendered to the twin sensations of Jessica pleasuring outside and inside her sex. Pretty soon the thoroughly owned mushroom disengaged from her oral activities unable to keep up at all. She was left to lean her sweaty forehead onto Jessica's, her body slowly going slack as her brain melted into a quivering mush at Jessica's expertise.

"Jessi. I'm so close, so close.", whimpered Fany.

"Go on, baby. Let go. I got you." Jessica cooed sweetly, her fingers more focused and applying a bit more pressure.

Biting her lip, Tiffany let go. Her hips jumping, she came in a series of small orgasms, electric tingles washed over her in gentle waves. Her walls clenched again and again on Sica's fingers. The warm water in the jacuzzi, created a vacuum that seemed to seal and prolong Fany's pleasure. Addicted, Tiffany kept goading Jessica to draw it out a bit more. "Oh shit! So good, Jessi. Don't stop. Ahhh!"

The mushroom was insatiable and pretty soon Jessica was beginning to tire out. Fany was now fully slumped on Jessica; her head heavy on the latter's shoulder. It didn't help that she was panting hotly into the side of Jessica's sensitive neck. Before her body collapsed under Fany's weight, her hands cramped, or her own thrumming arousal erupt with every puff of Tiffany's breath, Jessica began to nudge the still cumming girl to sit beside the Jacuzzi, pushing the now empty cooler and flask to the side. On wobbly legs, Fany barely managed it, what with her cunt still spasming and leaking cum, but Jessica was there to steady her. Slouching against the wall, cold hard tiles pressed to her back and buttocks, Fany trembled. Out of the soothing water, the cool air hit her skin and sensitive pussy. She watched weakly as Jessica pushed her knees apart and up to her chest, with a wicked grin Jessica lowered her head to feast on Fany's completely unprotected sex.

Fany screamed, as her lover's nose pushed into her erect clit, Jessica's tongue slick and deep in her vagina, doing naughty twirly things in her tunnel. Jessica's scalding tongue contrasted sharply to the cold surrounding Tiffany.

With a total disregard for oxygen, Sica smothered her face into Fany's juicy sex, sucking and licking the meaty peach enthusiastically. Her jaw was opened wide, as she tried to stick as much of her wiggling tongue into Fany's hole.

Tiffany's languid stream of orgasms started to stumble together faster and faster, changing the gentle waves into a buffeting storm. She felt like a spring that was being coiled tightly for something big: an orgasm that really packed a punch.

"Stephanie, look at me."

Tiffany forced her eyes open and met her lover's burning gaze over the planes of her body. After briefly lifting her head to speak, Jessica had again buried her face on Tiffany's sex. Still, Fany could see her girlfriend's twinkling eyes peeking over the mound of her pubis. Understanding, Tiffany held onto Jessica's gaze as the latter's head bobbed up and down between her legs. Feeling every swipe, every suck, every nip, and gazing into the eyes of the person responsible for the sensations finally pushed Fany over the mountain peak. Her head slammed back against the cool tiles of the wall, her thick lustrous hair thankfully cushioning the reflex.

"Jessicaaaa! Fuuuuuuckkkk!"

The walls seemed to vibrate at Fany's screams. Tiffany's legs tried to close together to cease the stimulation on her erupting sex, fluids spurting generously on Jessica's cheeks and running down the feasting girl's chin, rivulets teasing down her neck only to converge in the valley of her cleavage, but Jessica held her thighs apart keeping them wide open.

Throat raw from screaming, exhaustion rapidly began to take over. Her body twitching, Fany heard Jessica's sweet voice say: "I love you, my Fany Fany Tiffany.", before her eyes finally rolled into her head, completely knocked out.

Jessica woke up in the middle of the night her bladder crying for a time out. Groaning she lifted her head from the sleeping mushroom's chest, her cheek sticking slightly on Fany's skin. The airconditioning dried their sweat and juices to a sticky essence, leaving them and Jessica's bed with the cloying musk of sex.

Slipping out of the pink blanket that was covering their naked bodies, Jessica carefully rolled off the bed so as not to wake her exhausted lover. The ice princess groggily felt for her slippers with her toes, while slowly pulling on a silk robe. Freeing her hair from the collar with a flip, she feebly made her way into the bathroom as she felt quite frail from all the energy she expended during her vigorous activities earlier.

After nudging Tiffany awake from her post-coital nap beside the Jacuzzi, the re-energized mushroom not only repaid the favor...she repaid it with interest: on the leather couch (with a blanket thrown over it), on the carpet (Jessica pulled the blanket from the couch, before Tiffany could ravish her, citing that she didn't want to get carpet burns), and on Jessica's king size four poster bed (with the same blanket they have been using, to ward off the chill). Jessica had lost count, but around the 5th or 6th round in bed, she was pretty certain that she and Fany had more sex in the past few hours than they had on the week Seororo had barged in on them.

A few moments later, Jessica emerged from the bathroom wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to Tiffany's warmth so that she could go back to sleep, but she felt thirsty. She headed towards the kitchen intending to quickly grab a bottle of water to drink, so that she can go back to Tiffany to spoon in naked bliss.

She was halfway into doing that, when she saw Krystal's cellphone on the kitchen counter as she turned away from the fridge. Thinking that her sister must still be home, she grabbed the phone from the counter, and headed to Krystal's room with her half-finished bottle of cool water. She hesitated at the door, but as the knob was unlocked, Jessica silently slipped into Krystal's room to leave her sister's phone beside the lamp on the bedside table.

Moonlight streamed into the room through the floor to ceiling windows that looked out into a small garden, so she had ample light to make out the furniture and the unmistakable lump of someone sleeping on the bed. Jessica was about to turn away after completing her task, when she felt something unusual about her sister's sleeping figure that was snuggled under the blankets. She squinted, rubbed her eyes, and then bent over to take a closer look. The figure on the bed was too big for her sister, and what was more unusual it seemed to have two heads. Curious, Jessica gently peeled the blanket that was covering Krystal's face.

Jessica was greeted by an unexpected but familiar face instead.

Screeching her signature dolphin scream in shock, Jessica jumped up and down like a mad woman, the water from her open bottle flying everywhere.

"The fuck!" Krystal roared shooting up from the bed after getting a faceful of ice cold water. Wet splotches spread generously on the thin baby-tee she was wearing.

"Aaaaack!" cried the person that was sleeping beside Krystal, who was unfortunate enough to not only get drenched in Sica's water, but also got thrown out of the bed, when Krystal practically leaped from the mattress.

Jessica screamed some more, surprised by the surprise of those she surprised. In turn, Jessica's ear splitting screams further agitated the girls that she rudely woke up.

"Ahhh my ears!" was said in English.

"Unnie!" shouted the other girl.

Krystal angrily switched on the lights. Jessica managed to calm down and stopped hopping from foot to foot in excitement. The bottle of water in her hand was now completely empty. The three females in the room were now completely awake.

"JINRI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sica exclaimed, pointing a finger at the girl thrown on the floor, who had her hands clamped on her ears.

TBC

Note: I swear, YoonHyun is on its way!

CHAPTER 6 – Part 2: A JETI WEEKEND

"Sooyeon-unnie?" Sulli asked uncertainly. She could see Soojung's older sister moving her mouth, but her ears were still ringing and refused to process any sound. She picked herself up from the floor, and gingerly rubbed her sore hip through her periwinkle pajamas dotted with cute yellow stars and quarter moons. She looked like an adorable big baby with her bed head and bangs nearly covering her eyes. She was still growing out her short hair. Her abused ears giving her a headache.

Krystal grabbed a box of tissues and walked around her side of the bed towards Sulli. She began to gently pat-dry the water from Sulli's face with tissue. Growing up with her sister, she had become used to Jessica's dolphin scream and had developed a short recovery time to it's effect, so she answered for her temporarily deaf groupmate.

"We're having a sleepover. That is, until you decided to give us a shower in the middle of the night." Krystal shot an icy glare at the bottle of water in Jessica's hand.

Out of reflex, Jessica guiltily threw the empty plastic bottle to a corner with a flick of her wrist, to get some distance from the evidence.

"Yah! You're gonna litter in my room after you dumped water on my face?! Do you think there are any other suspects in this room?!" Yelled Krystal in outrage, not realizing that she was blindly squashing Sulli's nose as she continued to pat on the taller girl's face while facing away to scold her older sister. Sulli wrapped a hand on Krystal's wrist to guide it away from her nose before it got permanently flattened, and directed it to wetter parts of her face.

"Ehehehe~" Jessica obediently picked up the bottle with a sheepish laugh, realizing that there really was no denying that she was the guilty culprit.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" Krystal said in annoyance, while she futilely tried to dry Sulli's pajamas with wads of tissue.

Jessica gestured to the phone she left beside the lamp. "I just thought you'd need your phone. You left it in the kitchen."

Sighing Krystal thanked Jessica, then grinned evilly as she got a good look at Jessica. "Well, someone had a wild night!" She eyed the love bites on Jessica's chest that peeked from the low vee of her robe; the loose knot near unravelling.

Flushing, Jessica quickly covered her chest, deeply embarassed at Sulli's hastily averted eyes and her baby sister's laughing ones.

"I didn't know Steph is such a tigress in bed!"

"Yah!" Jessica's eyes popped wide open in alarm, as she pointed at Sulli.

"Don't worry about her. She already knows."

Jessica's jaw dropped open in shock. Her eyes narrowed at the calm expression on Krystal's face. She snapped her mouth shut. "Why you little..."

"She didn't tell me, unnie!" Sulli hastily jumped into the conversation, averting the impending wrath of Hellsica that she was about to unleash on her baby sister. Sulli shielded Krystal by stepping in front of the younger Jung, making Krystal smile.

Taking advantage of Jessica's confused face, Sulli pressed on. "I knew before her and I actually found out from Fany-unnie." Her forehead wrinkling in momentary thought. "Well she didn't tell me directly, it was more like I figured it out myself."

"Oh my god! Did you walk in on us?" asked Jessica in horror. Unseen by her older sister, Krystal rolled her eyes, and muttered inaudibly from the side of her mouth, "Like I do countless times, damned horny bunnies." She complained from the safety of Sulli's back.

"No!" Sulli exclaimed rather strongly, her arms shooting out in front of her with her hands spread wide in denial. She was equally horrified at the prospect of witnessing any adult-oriented JeTi in action, as Jessica was at the thought of Sulli being an audience to JeTi's sexy time.

"Fanny-unnie, isn't the master of subtlety, you know. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and as far back as when we were roomies it was obvious that you were on a different level of special to her Sooyeon-unnie."

Jessica's eyes happily shone at Sulli's declaration. Her cheeks were a bright pink, and stretched to accomodate a wide sparkling grin. Her whole being vibrated with bright yellow joy. Krystal who was peeking over Sulli's shoulder, snorted at the cute display.

"Plus, she has panty-shots of you on her phone." Krystal guffawed at the little bomb that Sulli dropped.

"WHAT!"

In a blink, all of Jessica's happy yellow aura was sucked into a black hole of shock. Jessica sat down on the bed feeling dizzy. She didn't notice that her robe was soaking up some of the water from her bottle that had spilled on the sheets.

"She has quite a collection. I think she has a fetish of you in pink underpants." Sulli said cheerfully. Oblivious to the overload of information that she was dumping on Jessica.

Jessica rubbed her throbbing temples. *So that's why she once gave me a lifetime supply of lacy pink panties as a birthday gift! I believed her when she said they were on sale!* Thinking back on the memory, she realized in retrospect that Tiffany seemed too giddy when she handed over the gift.

"H-how did you see them Sulli?"

"Oh, you know how Fany-unnie lets me use her credit card when I need to buy something? So we were shopping together once, and the manager recognized us and closed the shop so that we could look around freely on our own. I guess I took too long checking out outfits in the dressing room, so when I came out I happened to see Fany-unnie zoning out on her phone with this weird grin on her face. She didn't realize that she had a mirror to her back, and I could clearly see her watching your slideshow of lingerie, unnie. They were really good shots too! Really artistic and none of them were blurry. Most of them were taken while you were sleeping. I think you were posed in some of them. I made her confess that day that you two were dating. Well, basically she couldn't deny it because I caught her red-handed. Besides, she's a poor liar. Getting all flustered and stuff, you know." Sulli's revelatory words rattled out like shots from a machine gun, hitting Jessica bullseye. The ice princess, who was completely stripped of her dignity, prayed that a hole in the ground would appear for her to jump in.

A completely gleeful Krystal muffled her giggles on Sulli's back, clutching the girl's waist tightly, as she buried her face in Sulli's pajamas.

Jessica's hawk eyes saw how her hiding sister, who was silently laughing at her, was holding on to Sulli. "Well, what about you two? What's up with you two, huh?" She pointed an accusatory index finger, waving them between the two younger girls.

Krystal stopped laughing and snaked her arms around Sulli's waist hugging the tall girl from behind. Peeking from Sulli back, Krystal coyly looked at her sister, her lips curling up in a knowing smile. Sulli held onto the arms that were holding her, grinning brightly, she unashamedly announced "We're celebrating our 100 days, unnie!"

"Waah! Congratulations!" Exclaimed Jessica, while excitedly hitting the bed with her hand. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I knew there was something between you tw...Eep! Yah! Were you celebrating here?!" Shooting off the bed, Jessica stared at her hand that had come in contact with the sheets, thinking of the pervy things that could have occured on JungLi's special day.

"Just because we're sisters doesn't mean that I think of anniversaries as a sex buffet ok?!" Krystal cried in indignation. Sulli was hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Jessica raised an eyebrow in surprise. She made a vague waving gesture with a limp wrist, while pointedly widening her eyes at her sister. Krystal winced, shook her head vigorously, and quickly made a silencing gesture with a finger on her lips.

The silent conversation was lost to Sulli who was looking everywhere other than Jessica; her burning ears beginning to subside.

Letting go of the topic of their silent conversation for now, Jessica coughed into her hand and mumbled "We have the same genes so I'm pretty sure that's gonna change pretty soon." Eyeing Sulli's tall frame, Jessica bluntly said "You better build on your stamina, Sulli-ah."

"Unnie!" Sulli's ears flared to life again.

MEANWHILE IN SOSHI'S DORM...

Yoona's face scrunched into an graceless yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slowly padded towards the washroom, a hand sneaking up to scratch her butt sleepily. Feeling her way down the dim hallway, she noticed that the lights in Fany's room were on through the slightly ajar door. One of their manager-oppas had informed them that Tiffany was spending the weekend with Jessica at the latter's house, so she wondered who could be in Fany's room at this time of night. Cautiously looking in, she was surprised to see Seohyun with a basket of cucumbers diligently hiding them in Fany's wardrobe and drawers. The maknae was too busy to notice her.

Smiling fondly at her beloved Soshi-dongsaeng, she turned around to continue tottering towards the washroom. "I must still be dreaming." Yoona giggled to herself. "What a weird day." She muttered, as she yawned widely again.

TBC

Cross posting this from my AsianFanFics account.

Original posts here:Jessicrrrzzz - Jeti With A Side of Maknae


	2. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 – Part 2: A JETI WEEKEND (One does not make royalty wait.)

Jessica was reeling at the thought of her baby sister engaging in unmentionables, that she didn't notice the odd shadow that hastily concealed itself from sight. As soon as she stepped into her room, she was spun around and pushed to the nearest wall. She could feel nimble fingers untying the knot that held her robe in place. A second later, the silken cloth was slid off her shoulders to fall in a pool at her feet, before strong hands held her arms to her side. A toned naked thigh wedged between her legs riding up on her center, soft breasts pressed on her own - nipples meeting briefly before sliding on sensitive skin, and a nose buried itself into her neck, just underneath her ear. Jessica was effectively pinned to the wall.

The gray twilight filtering between the gaps in the curtains did nothing to hide the identity of the predator that had pounced her, for Jessica was as intimately knowledgeable about the body that was holding her in place as she was of her own, maybe even more so. Every smooth plane and every sensual curve was etched in Jessica's mind, that sight was unnecessary for recognition, although it was very very welcome.

A seeking nose snuffled behind her ear inhaling deeply and then nuzzled her hair affectionately. Her eyes fluttering close at the tenderness. Light kisses were pressed on her throat by soft plush lips.

"I love my scent on you," was hoarsely whispered into the skin of her neck.

A hot breath puffed at her pulse point, before a moist tongue licked the spot, then ran the length of a collarbone. She sharply inhaled at the bolt of pleasure that shot from her center.

"I can taste us on your skin."

A hand cupped the fullness of her left breast, and gently kneaded the generous swell. A thumb occasionally ghosted over the nipple.

"I hate it when you leave me alone and cold in your bed." Sharp teeth nipped her shoulder as punishment.

"Share your heat with me," moaned Stephanie into her ear.

Turning, Jessica met her captor's lips in an open mouthed kiss; her back flat on the wall, as the slightly taller girl leaned into her and cupped her face with soft hands to hold her in place.

The kiss was not tentative. It was not questioning. It was not exploring. Jessica was as much as Tiffany's as Tiffany was Jessi's and there wasn't a need for preamble when reuniting with what was yours.

Steph slid her tongue against Jessi's and slowly swiped it across the roof of the mouth with a sureness that came with the confidence that it wouldn't be rejected. She tenderly sucked on Jessi's lower lip, before plunging in to invade her favorite spots.

Jessica tilted her head to help Steph get her way. She was smiling into the kiss, whimpering in delight, and her heart rate beginning to pick up. Unable to remain passive as Stephanie teased her tongue by twirling her own round and round it, Jessica lifted her arms from her sides and she spread her hands on Steph's ass. Grabbing handfuls of plump buttocks, she began to firmly massage them and simultaneously pull Stephanie to press the girl's thigh up into her crotch. The taller girl lifted her lips for a sec to moan in approval, before resuming its previous position so that she could suck on Jessica's tongue.

Steph managed to slip a hand to support Jessica's lower back, when the girl began to grind against her thigh. The shorter girl's tight nether lips slid wetly on smooth muscle, unfurling to leave little protection for the swelled nub from the friction. Jessica pulled away from their kiss and made whimpering noises from the back of her throat as her actions became more frantic.

Heads rested on each others shoulders, breathing into the skin where the shoulders and neck met, they clutched each other fiercely as Jessica's moans grew louder. Both of Stephanie's hands were now supporting Jessica's butt, while her girlfriend held onto her shoulders. Steph bore down when Jessica's hips rolled up to give as much skin as she can to Jessi's pulsing clit and sopping cunt, which wept juices that trickled down her calf and ankle. Steph pressed into Jessica's chest, biting her lower lip at the heavenly sensation of Jessica's breasts jiggling against her own.

"Fuck Steph that feels so good." Jessi cried throwing both arms around Steph's neck and unabashedly used the hold as leverage to hump. Her movements grew shorter and shorter until she was no longer sliding up and down the length of Steph's thigh. Rather than that, she was now intent on mashing her clit into the strong muscle, rubbing frantically; greedy for release.

Steph grunted at the strain, her core muscles tightened to cope with her girlfriend hanging from her like she was a tree. She gripped Jessica's butt as her girlfriend bounced on her thigh.

"Ah shit, I'm about to cum!" cried Jessica, her eyes closed tightly.

Stephanie suddenly let go of her hold and dumped Jessica to her feet. She quickly caught her girlfriend's small waist to prevent her from crumpling to the floor. Jessica found that she was humping air, as Steph pulled back.

"The fuck?! Steph?!" Jessica yelled angrily. Her arms had loosened around Stephanie's neck when she was let go without warning, so she quickly retightened her embrace and attempted to hop on to her girlfriend's thigh again, but Stephanie moved her leg away.

Stephanie chuckled as her frustrated girlfriend let out a stream of curses. She clamped her mouth down on Jessica's dirty mouth to silence the noisy girl. She then lifted the petite girl's feet slightly from the floor and hurriedly turned away from the wall to walk the few steps to Jessica's spacious bed. Once there, she turned her back to the mattress and made Jessica squeal in surprise as she fell back unto it bringing Jessica with her.

"What the hell?! I was this close!" Jessica resumed complaining, bringing her hand close to Stephanie's face which showed her thumb and index finger close together with just a tiny space in between them.

Grinning lasciviously, Steph said "I have a better idea," and rolled Jessica unto the bed, leaned away and back to her elbow, she threw Jessica's legs apart with a hand, and hooked one of her legs over Jessica's thigh, while the other one went under Jessica's other leg.

She scooted until their sex was facing each other.

"You want to scissor now?!" whined Jessica in disbelief.

"You don't get to have all the fun." Steph said stubbornly.

"Well? Get on with it!" Jessica demanded impatiently.

"Wait. I need to catch up." Stephanie said, sliding a hand to her mound. Her fingers honed in on her clit and rubbed it in tight circles as Stephanie closed her eyes in concentration.

"Unbelievable! This isn't a democracy you know!" The ice princess complained loudly, but her eyes were on Stephanie's busy fingers.

"We grew up in the States, pabo! Get used to it." Stephanie said her hand between her legs not missing a beat. The good thing was this wasn't going to take too long as she was already incredibly turned on.

Jessica's hand had also crept to her crotch and she unconsciously caressed her own erect nub lazily. Entranced by the sight of her sexy girlfriend masturbating, she had quickly lost interest in their argument; licking her lips at the juicy sounds that were coming from Stephanie.

She quickly sat up when she saw that Steph was beginning to lose her head, as she seemed to become more focused in cumming instead of preparing for her. She caught hold of Stephanie's wrist and forced it away from the reddened nub it was pleasuring.

"Hey, what about me?!"

"I didn't forget about you!" Steph exclaimed in exasperation. Jessica brought Tiffany's wet fingers to her mouth and sucked on them in apology. All was forgiven, as Steph watched with hooded eyes as Sexica licked her fingers clean.

Releasing Tiffany's fingers with a pop, Jessica began demanding again. "Now, can we get on with it?!"

"Geez, so impatient." mumbled Tiffany, in a not so quiet voice. She sat up and roughly pulled her imperial highness to position. Raising a knee up, she experimentally ground her sex unto Jessica's. Satisfied by their mutual groan of pleasure, she quickly reached between them to spread their nether lips, revealing their engorged buttons, and pressing them together carefully.

Undulating her hips in a sensual wave that rolled from her abs to her loins, her cunt slid wetly against Jessica's; their stiff clits twiddling.

"Shiiiit, Tiffany!" Jessica bonelessly melted into the mattress, her head falling back eyes closed. She helplessly clutched the sheets as the tension in her built up again.

Supporting her upper body by the elbows, Stephanie was biting her lip once more, and was staring obsessively on their rubbing mounds, intent on burning every single detail and feeling into her memory.

Jessica, who had been ready to go off earlier, was standing at the cliff again ready to take her fall. The heady feeling of the skin inside their folds sliding against each other from their spread lips, and her pulsating nub nuzzling Tiffany's own erect clit mixed with the wet slurpy sounds from their lovemaking. Their juices gushed generously and their bare mons, inner thighs, and the length of Tiff's leg which she had been humping earlier, were coated in musky liquid.

"So near, baby. Just a little more." Jessica babbled with her eyes screwed shut; her fingers had found her nipples and were tweaking them mindlessly.

Just as she was about to cum, Tiffany pulled away once more.

"STEPHANIE HWANG MIYOUNG YOU ARE SO DEAD!" roared the furious ice princess, her clit pulsating pitifully as it was met by nothing but cool air.

"But I have a better idea!"

"Enough with your bright ideas! I just want to get off!" Jessica clambered up to Tiffany and made little work of overcoming the mushroom who seemed to be possessed by the Kama Sutra.

Before her girlfriend could suggest a different position, Jessica chose her own preference and manhandled her girlfriend to what she wanted. She straddled the mushroom first, and then reversed her position so that her butt was facing Tiffany's with her head between her knees. Diving into Tiffany's splayed legs, her face hovering over the girl's sex, she embraced the mushroom's thighs and pulled them to their sides with a strength borne from being repeatedly denied sexually. She then pushed down Tiffany's outer leg under her arm and bent it at the knee over her waist and nimbly hooked her own outer leg over it so that the back of their knees were locked together in a side 69.

With her head pillowed on Tiffany's inner thigh of the leg that was laying on the bed, she only had to slightly lean in to run a tongue over the puffy lips and ripe clit before her.

When the mushroom didn't reciprocate immediately, Jessica lifted her head from between Tiffany's cunt.

"LICK IT!" she growled at her slow girlfriend. Breaking out of her trance, where she was busily enjoying dominatrix-Sica fantasies called up by her girlfriend's aggressiveness, Steph happily complied and buried her face into Jessica's cunt.

"And don't you move from there until I cum!" threatened Jessi-cat irritably, before she turned back to Stephanie's clit.

To appease her tortured girlfriend, Stephanie lashed Sica's clit with her tongue. She snapped her tongue sideways then up and down in intervals in an unceasing attack. Sica's anger dissipated and in no time she was humping Fany's face.

Meanwhile, Jessica had sucked Tiffany's button into her mouth and was rolling it with her tongue like a Fany-flavored Tic-Tac. When Tiffany's tongue lashing began to overwhelm her, and any thoughts about oral technique was evaporating from her mushy brain, she simply resorted to softly suckling the sensitive bud; finding comfort in it, like a thumbsucker sucking on their thumb.

Delicious heat bloomed from her sex coupled with a pulsing electric buzz that throbbed from her clit. Jessica hastened to rub herself faster on Fany's tongue, lest the mushroom get any more bright ideas and deny her again. Fortunately, Secretary Hwang did indeed have a bright idea that at this moment even Sica would appreciate (probably, from watching THAT movie). Her hand had snuck up to Jessica's backdoor and her index began to lightly circle the brown eye, as she continued to flick Sica's bud.

The unexpected sensation pushed Sica over the edge. She released Fany's clit with a wet pop, a string of saliva clinging from the stiff button to Sica's lips, moaning her pleasure loudly as copious amounts of her cum gushed from her cunt, drenching Tiffany's cheeks and chin. When Fany sensed that Jessica's orgasm was about to abate, she raised her arm that was trapped between her and the bed so that she could delve two fingers into Jessica's spasming twat. She quickly found the spongy spot she was searching for and began to rub it, while she soothed Sica's burning clitoris with the flat of her tongue with long strokes. Her index finger continued to ream Jessica's anus with delicate circles, then she slowly pushed it in up to the first knuckle.

"FUCK STEPH I LOVE YOU!" screeched the ice princess, a coiled spring seemed to release from deep inside Jessica at the triple sensation of having her clit and her g-spot stimulated, while her virgin ass was invaded. Tiffany felt pressure on her fingers as Jessica's vagina seemed to fill up. She removed her fingers and seemed to have unplugged a shaken bottle of champagne. She jerked back in time as fluid spurted from Jessica's cunt like a hose. Tiffany looked on in amazement at the phenomenon. She had heard that some girls were gushers, but didn't dream that her own girlfriend was one. A lewd grin started to dawn on Tiffany's face as the final spurts of Jessica's juices gushed like a fountain from the exhausted ice princess, until it was a weak stream of clear thick fluid.

"OOOOHHHH YEEEAAAAHHHH BOI! TIFFANY HWANG IS A SEX GOD!" she crowed arrogantly at her achievement.

She would have continued to loudly pat herself at the back, if Sica's sharp teeth hadn't smartly nipped her inner thigh.

"Quiet! Let me enjoy the afterglow!"

*Tiffany Hwang is a sex god!* Fany quietly cheered in her head.

TBC


End file.
